Danganronpa- Tower Life Of Mutual Killing
by TowerFrost
Summary: Emiko est une jeune fille prodige du piano. Quand l'école la plus réputé du Japon, celle connu pour former les plus grande célébrités et personnalités nationales, lui envoie une invitation, elle saisit l'occasion mais va vite se rendre compte que l'on a enfermé les élèves dans l'académie. Leur directeur, un sombre personnage, leur annonce qu'il y a qu'une manière de sortir : tuer .


_**Danganrompa-Tower Life of Mutual Killing**_

**-Personnages-**

**Emiko Fumihe - SLE Pianiste**

**Jin Tanaka - SLE Medecin**

**Kaori Chiyoko - SLE Compositrice Florale**

**Kô Tsukiyomi - SLE Fermier**

**Fuuko Kiyomi - SLE Pyrotechnicienne**

**Yosuke Ikebana - SLE Forgeron**

**Seika Yumako - SLE Femme d'Affaire**

**Ikuto Akari -SLE Vionloncelliste**

**Minako Yozakura - SLE Alchimiste**

**Kaito Eiji - SLE Majordome**

**Uzuki Tsuguka - SLE Surfeuse**

**Hiori Fuyuki - SLE Bibliothecaire**

**Rie Nagomi - SLE Patissière**

**Ukyo Wakaki - SLE Couturier**

**Akemi Isono - SLE Archère**

**Yôji Mikeyuki - SLE Fossoyeur**

**-Prologue-**

"-Emiko ! On y va dépêche-toi ! cria une voix d'en bas.

La jeune fille s'assura une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oubliée et tressa ses longs cheveux noirs en une longue natte tombant sur son épaule. Dans un souffle précipité, elle ramassa en vitesse sa liasse de partition en prenant garde qu'il n'en manquait aucune. Elle s'arrêta, sortant un instant de sa torpeur, regarda longuement son piano, partenaire de toute une vie, comme une dernière promesse échangé avant l'avènement de sa nouvelle vie.

"-Tu va me manquer, souffla-elle.

Puis sans un regard en arrière elle franchit la porte de sa chambre, marchant vers un futur incertain mais laissant cependant derrière elle un passé heureux. Elle devala les escaliers, sa natte battant au vent. Regardant un dernière la maison de briques rouges qui avait bercé son enfance et ses premières expériences musicales, elle se retourna prete a prendre en main sa vie.

Tout avait commencé le jours d'avant quand elle avait reçue une lettre. Une lettre normale n'aurait pas bousculé son quotidien, ni instauré le doute, l'apréhsion et l'excitation en elle, pourtant celle-ci l'avait fait. Elle l'avait ouverte précautionneusement, du bout des doigts, comme si celle-ci était brulante. Elle n'en n'avait pas cru ses yeux.

**TowerFrost Academy**, espoir de toute une nation. Perdue au milieu d'une montagne enneigée avec ses quatres tours imposantes. Coupée du monde mais présente sur toutes les lèvres. Seuls les meilleurs parmis les meilleurs, la crème de la crème s'y faisait inviter pour faire entrer l'élite du pays dans le monde du travail et assurer un avenir radieux à la nation. On disait que si on en sortait diplomé, le monde s'ouvrirait a nous, comme une fleur qui éclot amenant un florilèges de possibiltés, gloire, richesse mais aussi influence. Le rêve de tout lycéen ce tenant sous ses yeux compréssé dans une simple feuille papier.

Deux conditions devait être remplies pour entrer dans cette école : être au lycée et être le meilleur dans sa spécialité. Emiko remplissait ses conditions. Derière ses longs cheveux noir et ses yeux verts, sa démarche maladroite et son petit chemisier froissé se cachait l'ame sensible d'une interprete, mélomane, ses doigts fins caressant le clavier avec une tendresse insoupsonnée. Emiko avait écumée les concert jouant avec les plus grands musiciens du pays, touchant toujours droit au coeur ses auditeurs, les hypnotisant de la facilité avec laquelle elle insulfait la vie a ses morceaux. La lettre était d'ailleurs très claire a se sujet :

"Salutation,

Nous vous invitons, **Emiko Fumihe, **a nous rejoindre a la TowerFrost Acacdemy, sous le titre de :

"**Super Lycéenne d'Elite Pianiste**"

La rentrée des classes aura lieu Lundi 7 Septembre a 8h pour la cérémonie d'ouverture.

Sincère salutations. "

Elle avait tout de suite prévenue ses parents enchantés par la nouvelle, son père répétant sans cesse a quel point il avait bien fait de lui acheter un petit piano pour ses deux ans. Sa mère fondit en larmes, disant qu'elle était si fière d'elle, mais Emiko connaissait sa mère, elle était surtout triste de la quitter, Emiko ne rentrerait que pendant les vacances d'été. Cette agitation, bien que cahotique, rassura la jeune pianiste, elle avait l'habitude des ses effusions d'affection.

"-Va préparer tes affaires, maintenant, tu pars demain et je suppose pour longtemps ! déclara sa mère, les larmes aux yeux, essayant de garder de la contenance.

Emiko acquiesça et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour préparer ses affaires, une foule d'émotions se bousculant allègrement dans son esprit. L'excitation du moment ceda place a l'angoisse de se retrouver au milieu d'élèves sur-talentueux, mais fut vite remplacé par le bohneur de voir ces quinze années de travail récompensé et reconnu par le gouvernement lui-même.

" -Tu est sûre que tu n'a rien oublié ? Répéta sa mère pour une enième, l'air bien plus engoissé que sa fille. Si tu oublie quelque chose, tu devra t'en passer pendant un an ! Un an !

- Tu sais même si j'avais oubliée quelque chose, il est trop tard pour aller le chercher ! répondit-elle en regardant la route enneigée et sinueuse qui se fréyait un chemin parmis les hauts sapins et les pics rocheux. Nous somme presques arrivées…

-Un an…. tu aura tellement grandie ma petite fille… soupira-t-elle.

-Je suis plus ta petite fille, maman ! rouspeta Emiko en faussement irrité. J'ai dix sept ans tu sais !"

Pour l'occasion, Emiko avait mis son chemisier blanc et sa jupe plissée noire, son gilet vert s'accordant avec ses yeux et des petites chaussures en daim. Ses grands yeux verts scrutaient le paysage couvert d'un manteau blanc, pur, à la recherche des quatre tours si caractéristiques de l'académie. Soudain sa mère poussa un petit cri :

"-Là ! Emiko regarde ! On arrive.

La peur monta vite mais subtilement, s'insinuant doucement en elle comme un poison cherchant lentement a toucher le coeur. Avait-elle vraiment quelque chose a faire au milieu de cette foule de jeunes prodiges ? Sa mère se gara et elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la voiture, devant elle se tenait un des spectacles les plus impressionnants qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Un immense grillage entourant quatre tours imposantes en briques coiffées de grands dôme transparents. Elle sorti ses affaires du coffre , enlaça sa mère, celle ci lui lança un dernier regard plein de larmes et remonta dans la voiture. Emiko resta debout dans la neige jusqu'à ce que la voiture disparaisse entre les hauts sapins. Elle se retourna et avança, le cour remplit d'angoisse et d'excitation. Elle passa le portail et descendit l'allée déneigée et arrive devant une grande porte en bois sombre de l'ébène. Elle ouvrit le grand loquet en argent et rentra, a peine eu elle posé le pied sur les grandes dalles en marbres un vertige s'empara d'elle et ce fut le noir.


End file.
